Something Worth
by unrecognized
Summary: LAST CHAPTER. "Aku tahu hyung.. tahu.. Aku hanya dianggap adik oleh orang yang kucintai. Tidakkah itu sama?" Siwon terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Kyuhyun tentu saja. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menatap dalam matanya. "Aku mencintaimu hyung, lihatlah ke arahku…" pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Won-Kyu. Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

**SOMETHING WORTH**

**Benar-benar terdapat banyak typo karena saya malas mengoreksi ulang.**

**Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon, juga semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik diri mereka dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama (walau tidak meminta izin pada yang bersangkutan)**

**Chapter I : Beginning**

_"Kumohon, sekali ini saja… lihatlah ke arahku…!"_

_Siwon hanya terdiam merasa bersalah kepada Kyuhyun. _

_"Tidakkah kau lihat, aku yang selalu ada di sampingmu? Aku yang sangat tulus mencintaimu… Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?" setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun._

_"Kyu…?"lirih Siwon_

_"Ini ketiga dan terakhir kalinya aku memohon padamu, Hyung… Lihatlah aku?"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Maaf, Kyu.." hanya itu kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Siwon, dan dengan itu Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun –lagi- di padang salju tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Hanya tersisa Kyuhyun dan isakan hebatnya. Meremas kuat sweater tebal hadiah Siwon seakan itu bisa mengurangi sedikit saja rasa sakit di hatinya. _

_Ini yang terakhir, Kyu.. kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi setelah ini, kau akan terbebas dari rasa sakit ini.._

_Hanya kata-kata itu yang ada di benak Kyuhyun saat itu_

Saat itu, seperti biasa, pada hari pertama minggu ketiga pada bulan Desember, Kyuhyun akan pergi ke sebuah padang salju yang letaknya 1 jam dari apartemennya. Ia akan berdiam di salah satu bangku di sana seorang diri dari pagi sampai malam tiba. Lalu ia akan menghitung bintang dan mengucapkan permohonan. Sesuai kebiasaannya dan keluarganya sebelum mereka semua berpisah. Ayah Kyuhyun yang pindah ke Jepang bersama istri barunya dan Ibu Kyuhyun yang ke Venesia untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sedangkan kakaknya, Changmin, melarikan diri dengan memilih kuliah di Amerika.

Hari itu, bangku yang biasa ia duduki ditempati orang lain. Ia sedikit merasa aneh karena bangku ini tidak terletak stategis ada yang mau menempati, berada di ujung padang salju dan tidak ada pemandangan yang indah, kecuali saat malam tiba, dan Kyuhyun melihat bintang di atas langit. Tapi hanya orang gila –yeah, sebut Kyuhyun gila- yang akan duduk di tengah padang salju pada malam hari.

Kyuhyun pun berusaha tidak menghiraukan orang itu. Ia sempat tersenyum kepada orang tersebut sebelum akhirnya duduk di ujung lain bangku yang sama. Toh, orang itu tidak akan lama kan di sini? Tapi Kyuhyun salah, benar-benar salah. Orang itu berada di sana sampai hari menjelang sore. Tidak, Kyuhyun hanya tidak sengaja memperhatikan orang itu.

Orang itu menengok ke arah Kyuhyun dan memandangi Kyuhyun yang asyik meminum air mineral yang dibawanya dari rumah. Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya menoleh dan sedikit tersedak ketika menyadari tebakannya benar. Orang itu memperhatikan dirinya. Sangat intens, dan Kyuhyun tidak suka itu.

"Boleh aku meminta airmu? Aku sangat haus…" dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersedak, kali ini lebih hebat.

…

Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan, orang itu berusaha mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol. Tentu tidak enak bukan kau sudah meminta minum orang yang tidak kau kenal lalu membuatnya tersedak karena terkejut, dan kau mendiamkannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan Siwon, nama laki-laki tersebut sangat tahu etika dan sopan santun.

"Mianhamnida Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut tadi…"

"Hn"

"Kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara ya?"

"…". Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali melihat langit yang beranjak gelap.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu"

"…"

"Kau tahu, aku sedang patah hati. Makanya aku memilih ke tempat seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar kata 'tempat seperti ini' dari lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Tempat ini sangat tidak indah. Lihatlah, letaknya saja ada di ujung taman. Hanya ada satu pohon di belakang kita. Lalu…salju… yah, hanya ada hamparan salju dan tidak ada yang lainnya."

"Dangkal!"cibir Kyuhyun pelan tapi masih didengar lelaki itu.

Hati Kyuhyun berdesir halus saat memandangi tingkah Siwon. Sudah 1 tahun semenjak mereka – Kyuhyun dan Siwon- berteman. Awalnya hanya Siwon yang merasa begitu. Tapi hati Kyuhyun mulai luluh karenanya. Sikap pantang menyerah Siwon saat mengajaknya berkenalan, saat meminta nomor teleponnya, dan saat mengajaknya berteman. Sikap Siwon yang sangat penyayang, lembut, dan perhatian membuat Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dirinya memiliki arti di dunia ini, memiliki hal yang bisa diperjuangkan.

Siwon sadar, Kyuhyun yang ternyata adik kelas beda jurusannya ini, memperhatikannya dari tadi. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya saat mereka berdua seperti ini, dan Siwon akan berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai hari-harinya di kelas. Kyuhyun akan diam tanpa menanggapi, tapi Siwon tahu Kyuhyun mendengarkan dan memperhatikan. Ia sangat bersyukur dipertemukan dengan orang seperti ini. Kyuhyun sangat tulus. Ia akan jujur dan sangat memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak akan berteman jika ia memang tidak ingin berteman. Dan Siwon melakukan hal yang tidak mudah untuk membuat Kyuhyun mau berteman dengannya.

Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa kepada Siwon. Siwon sampai frustasi dibuatnya. Ia merasa apakah Kyuhyun benar sudah menganggapnya teman. Tapi Kyuhyun pernah bercerita ia sangat merindukan kakaknya, itupun karena kelepasan. Maka Siwon selalu menempatkan diri sebagai kakak Kyuhyun. Melindungi Kyuhyun, menjaga, dan menyayanginya. Awalnya Kyuhyun sangat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Siwon, tapi mulai terbiasa kemudian. Siwon tahu hati Kyuhyun sangatlah susah untuk dibuka.

Orang tua Siwon pun sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Pertama kali Kyuhyun berkunjung ke rumah Siwon adalah saat Siwon sakit. Ibu Siwon, Choi Jinyoung sangat senang ada teman Siwon yang datang menjenguk Siwon, karena Siwon tidak pernah memberitahu alamatnya ke teman-temannya. Tapi Kyuhyun malah dikirimi sms alamat rumah Siwon dari Siwon sendiri. Dan dengan tegas Siwon ingin Kyuhyun menjenguknya 1 jam setelah pesan itu dikirim. Ayah Siwon, Choi Seunghyun, direktur utama Choi corp. sangat sibuk tapi sangat hangat dan perhatian terhadap keluarganya. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti menyayangi anak mereka sendiri.

Kali itu adalah pertama kali Siwon melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis. Ia melihat karena ia yang membuatnya menangis. Hal itu adalah hal yang sangat dirutuknya sepanjang ia hidup. Dan Siwon berjanji tidak akan membuat air mata malaikatnya jatuh lagi.

Saat itu Kyuhyun mulai menyadari ada rasa yang tak biasa saat ia bersama dengan Siwon. Ia berusaha menghindar dari Siwon karena ia tahu Siwon mencintai laki-laki lain. Tapi Siwon tidak beranggapan seperti itu. Ia berpikir Kyuhyun marah padanya karena sesuatu, dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangatlah pendiam dan Siwon sudah berusaha membiasakan diri untuk menerimanya, tapi tidak bisa untuk kali itu. Siwon sedang dalam masa labil karena cintanya yang ditolak oleh Kim Kibum, teman satu klubnya, dengan alasan sudah memiliki pacar. Tentu saja Siwon tidak percaya, ia tidak pernah melihat Kibum menjalin hubungan apa-apa dengan siapapun. Toh, seorang Choi Siwon pantang ditolak.

Siwon mencoba mengejar Kyuhyun saat namja itu melewati gerbang Universitas. Kyuhyun sudah hampir berlari saat tangan besar Siwon meraihnya dengan tidak lembut, dan Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya. Sampai didalam mobil, Siwon mulai menghela nafas untuk meredam emosinya dan mulai berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau menghindari hyung?"

"…" Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab dan malah menghindari tatapan Siwon kearah jendela di sebelahnya.

"Hyung tanya sekali lagi, Kyu! Kenapa kau menghindari hyung?"

"…" Kyuhyun makin tak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Ia benci ditekan. Ia teringat ketika ditekan harus memilih tinggal dengan siapa dulu. Ia benci ketika harus teringat keluarganya sudah hancur sekarang.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" bentak Siwon berhasil membuat tetesan bening mengalir di mata Kyuhyun. Ia pun amat terkejut akan nada bicaranya. Kenapa ia harus semarah ini hanya karena diacuhkan seseorang. Toh Siwon punya banyak teman.

Kyuhyun terlihat shock dan mulai gemetar. Tangannya menutup telinganya. Kaki ia kipat ke atas jok kursi mobil dan ia mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya. Siwon pun tak kalah shocknya melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Rasa bersalah mulai menggelayuti hati Siwon.

"Kyu.. mian… " lirih Siwon sambil berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun yang langsung dihindari Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Mianhae..maafkan Kyunie.. Ahjussi, Kyunie akan jadi anak baik.. mian.."racau Kyuhyun tak jelas sambil menangis histeris. Siwon tentu bingung akan situasi ini.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang aku tidak berminat berteman dengan siapapun, hyung? Sekarang kau menyesal setelah tahu aku pengidap depresi dan trauma berat? Malu kan? Sebaiknya kita bersikap tidak pernah mengenal saja setelah ini.." ini adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Kyuhyun ucapkan kepada Siwon.

Siwon terpaku berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun saat pintu itu langsung tertutup begitu saja. Pada saat kejadian tempo hari, tiba-tiba handphone Kyuhyun berdering menyatakan ada panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun yang sedang tidak bisa diganggu, dan Siwon yang sedang panik, bukan kondisi yang menguntungkan. Siwon pun dengan panik menjawab telepon itu. Tidak tahu beruntung atau apa, ternyata psikiater pribadi Kyuhyun yang menelepon, bermaksud menjadwal ulang pertemuan mereka yang batal hari sebelumnya. Semua terbongkar dari situ.

Siwon tahu Kyuhyun tinggal sendiri di Korea, ia bilang kakaknya kuliah di Amerika dan orang tuanya tinggal di luar negeri. Hanya sebatas itu. Siwon tidak tahu keluarga Kyuhyun hancur berantakan, begitupun kehidupannya. Semenjak Kyuhyun memutuskan tidak mau memilih salah satu dari kedua orang tuanya, begitupun kakaknya, Kyuhyun menjadi depresi. Hal ini diperburuk ketika Kyuhyun dirawat pamannya yang sakit jiwa. Trauma dan depresi menjadi satu. Kyuhyun beranjak dewasa dengan hal itu. Ketika berumur 18 tahun Kyuhyun memilih tinggal sendiri dan mulai menjalani terapi. Ini tahun pertamanya menjalani terapi, dan ini tidak mudah. Karena ia sendiri. Karena ia tidak punya siapa-siapa di sampingnya.

**To be continued**

**p.s. : bisa beritahu saya cara membalas review? Di fict saya yang lain, saya tidak bisa memberi balasan karena tidak tahu caranya. Terima kasih sebelumnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Benar-benar terdapat banyak typo karena saya malas mengoreksi ulang.**

**Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon, juga semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik diri mereka dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama (walau tidak meminta izin pada yang bersangkutan)**

**Chapter II : My Confession**

Kyuhyun sedang duduk tenang membaca diktat kuliah musiknya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang ketika dengan seenaknya Siwon datang dan menidurkan kepalanya di paha Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dan gemetar takut. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha terlihat tidak terganggu dengan tingkah Siwon karena sudah hampir 3 minggu ia tidak menghiraukan Siwon. Siwon tahu perjuangannya akan sangat sulit mendapatkan kepercayaan Kyuhyun lagi. Lebih sulit daripada ketika ia berusaha membuat Kyuhyun mau berteman dengannya.

"Ayolah Kyu, apa buku itu lebih menarik daripada hyungmu yang tampan ini?"

"…."

"Kyu, ayolah, hyung sudah berulang kali meminta maaf kan? Maafkan hyung ya? Hyung janji tidak akan mengulanginya.."

"…."

"Kyu…"

"…."

"Apa kau tidak rindu umma dan appa? Mereka sangat merindukanmu! Mereka selalu mengomeli hyung jika pulang ke rumah tanpa membawamu… Mereka selalu menyalahkan hyung karena kau marah pada hyung.. ayolah Kyu… Buing.. buing.. " Siwon pun dengan tidak elitnya mengeluarkan aegyonya yang sangat tidak pantas itu.

"Hump.. hahahahahaha…" dan untuk pertama kalinya, Siwon bersumpah tawa ini adalah tawa paling indah yang pernah didengarnya. Tawa seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan itu, mereka pun sudah berbaikan. Tidak perlu kata maupun kalimat. Hanya sebuah tawa dan tatapan penuh pengampunan dari Kyuhyun.

Hari itu hari pertama Kyuhyun bermain –lagi- di amusement park setelah lebih dari 10 tahun terakhir ke sini, tepat beberapa minggu sebelum perceraian kedua orang tuanya dulu. Kali ini ia ke sini bersama Siwon dan keluarganya, appa dan umma Choi. Mereka sangat senang ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil dibawa pulang (?) oleh Siwon. Ny. Choi sampai menangis terharu memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan beribu-ribu kata maaf saat itu. Kyuhyun sangat terharu tentu saja. Ia merasa memiliki ibu yang ia rindukan.

"Kau tahu, Kyunie, appa sangat ingin kau menjadi anak kami juga.." ujar Seunghyun yang berjalan di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja appa! Dia kan adik Siwon, dia anak appa dan umma juga kan?" seru Siwon riang tidak menyadari ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menggelap.

'adik ya?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Anak bodoh!" lirih Jinyoung di sebelah Siwon tetapi masih terdengar oleh Siwon.

"Umma!" rengek Siwon.

Hanya Siwon dan Jinyoung yang menaiki wahana-wahana di amusement park. Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun seperti menjadi baby sitter mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun banyak tersenyum hari itu.

Tok..tok..tok..

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi saat ketukan – gedoran- pintu apartemen membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Bahkan alarmnya pun baru akan menyala 3 jam lagi. Ini hari minggu dan tidak ada kuliah tentu saja. Kyuhyun berusaha tidak menghiraukannya. Tapi kemudian suara dering handphonenya mau tidak mau membangunkan Kyuhyun. Baru ia akan menjawabnya, dering ponselnya sudah mati. Tapi suara gedoran pintu makin keras.

Cklek

"Pagi, Kyu!" sapa Siwon semangat segera setelah pintu apartemen dibukakan oleh Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa.

"Demi Tuhan!" seru Kyuhyun jengkel masih mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Siwon tidak peduli dan masuk begitu saja membawa sebuah koper besar ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun. Siwon berbalik dan memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang mengunci pintu takjub. Kyuhyun tidak sadar hanya mengenakan boxer setengah paha tanpa atasan, matanya pun hanya terbuka setengah.

"Kyu,, -err.. kemana bajumu?" tanya Siwon innocent

"MWO?!"

Dan pagi itu adalah pagi paling berisik yang pernah terjadi di apartemen itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun memakan serealnya dengan beringas. Setelah sukses membangunkan Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan mencari bajunya, Siwon berhasil mengajak Kyuhyun jogging. Ya, tidak salah, Jogging! Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal ketika melihat Siwon menahan tawanya.

"Kalau mau tertawa ya tertawa saja!" semprot Kyuhyun

"Hmppp.. mian.."

Mereka diam selama memakan sarapan mereka, Kyuhyun dengan serealnya dan Siwon dengan wafflenya. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun beranjak ke ruang game dan menyalakan playstation nya. Siwon membereskan piring dan sisa sarapan mereka. Setelah itu ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memilih pemain di game yang ia mainkan.

"Aku akan menginap di sini selama 2 hari Kyu…"

"Tidak ada kamar kosong, hyung tahu kan?" pasalnya hanya ada 2 kamar di apartemen Kyuhyun dan 1 kamar dipakai sebagai ruang game.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Lalu? Hyung mau tidur di sofa?" balas Kyuhyun mulai memainkan karakter favoritnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menekan-nekan stik psnya

"Tentu saja denganmu!"

Dan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun pun berhenti seketika.

.

.

Bukannya Siwon tidak tahu Kyuhyun sedikit gemetar ketika ia menidurkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin Kyuhyun sembuh, dan ia sudah mengkonsultasikan ini dengan doter dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

Siwon beranjak memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggungnya. Badan Kyuhyun terasa semakin kaku dan menegang, tanpa terasa air mata Kyuhyun jatuh satu-persatu.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star, _

_How I wonder what you are_

_What above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky"_

Lagu itu terus bersenandung sampai Kyuhyun mulai melemas dan tertidur. Siwon masih terus memeluk dan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun di pelukannya. Sampai Siwon sendiri tertidur. Dengan sangat pulas.

Keesokannya Siwon bangun dengan tangan yang pegal. Ternyata ia memeluk Kyuhyun semalaman. Tapi ia lega Kyuhyun sangat pulas tertidur di pelukannya. Itu tandanya Kyuhyun nyaman berada di pelukan Siwon. Siwon melihat bagaimana kesempurnaan wajah Kyuhyun, kepolosannya, juga ketakutannya.

Siwon tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mulai mengerjapkan dan membuka matanya. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk memproses semuanya. Ia sendiri takjub bagaimana ia bisa tidak gemetar di pelukan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dengan sangat tulus kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri terpana melihatya.

Andai ada sosok yang lebih sempurna dari Siwon di hadapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak akan berpaling dari Siwon. Siwon mulai menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Ia baru akan menanyakannya kepada Kyuhyun tepat ketika suatu kalimat membuat cerita mereka tidak lagi sederhana.

"Kurasa aku mencintaimu hyung, lihatlah ke arahku…"

Dan Siwon pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu semua akan berbeda mulai sekarang, akan menjadi lebih baik, atau menjadi lebih buruk, sangat-sangat buruk.

**To be continued**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, saya agak canggung membalasnya satu-persatu. Saya agak susah bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang belum dekat dengan saya. Untuk chapter sebelumnya, kalimat yang fontnya miring adalah gambaran cerita selanjutnya. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan saat membaca chapter kemarin karena sebenarnya setiap bagian ada pemisahnya, tapi ternyata format word yang saya copy ke ffn berbeda, akan saya perbaiki mulai chapter ini.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Benar-benar terdapat banyak typo karena saya malas mengoreksi ulang.**

**Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon, juga semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik diri mereka dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama (walau tidak meminta izin pada yang bersangkutan)**

**Chapter III : I'm not your brother**

Saat itu cuaca sedang mendung, Kyuhyun dan Siwon duduk di bangku taman tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Siwon teringat saat ia membuat Kyuhyun memandang aneh dirinya pertama kali, saat ia membuat Kyuhyun tersedak, saat ia mengajak Kyuhyun berkenalan, saat ia tenggelam ke dalam tatapan mata sendu Kyuhyun, dan saat ia terpesona akan pesona Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung menghindar saat itu, saat Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padanya pagi hari sebelumnya. Siwon tahu ia menyakiti Kyuhyun saat itu, tapi Siwon juga butuh berpikir. Ia yakin rasa Kyuhyun untuknya hanyalah rasa sayang adik terhadap kakaknya., atau rasa terima kasih Kyuhyun atas dirinya. Tidak lebih. Dan Siwon tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah ini.

"Maaf Kyu aku meninggalkanmu kemarin," mulai Siwon.

"Hmm" gumam Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kurasa kau salah mengartikan rasa sayangmu terhadap hyung, dongsaeng," ucap Siwon perlahan.

"Kalau itu yang kau pikir. Kurasa tidak perlu dibahas lagi," jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Maafkan hyung, Kyu. Bukannya hyung menolak perasaanmu terhadap hyung. Hanya saja-,"

"Kurasa kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri," ujar Kyuhyun final tidak ingin membahas ini lebih lanjut. Ia malu tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta. Ini pertama kalinya ia ditolak. Rasa sesak memenuhi hati Kyuhyun kala itu. Perasaan tulus cintanya dianggap rasa kasih sayang biasa dari adik ke kakak oleh Siwon. Ia tidak marah pada Siwon, perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan kan? Ia hanya ingin sendiri. Itu saja.

Siwon mengerti Kyuhyun sedang ingin sendiri kala itu, ia pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di taman itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menangisi hidupnya sendirian di malam yang dingin itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sakit, hati dan perasaannya.

.

.

Esokannya ketika Siwon sedang sarapan bersama kedua orangtuanya, ummanya meminta Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah mereka. Ummanya ingin memberikan oleh-oleh yang dibawanya dari China kemarin. Sekalian ucapan terimakasih karena Kyuhyun telah mengijinkan Siwon menginap di apartemen Kyuhyun selama 2 hari. Siwon agak ragu sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat ummanya curiga. Ummanya itu sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak cemburu, ia bukan bocah TK, dan ia sudah lebih dari cukup mendapat limpahan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya.

"Aku akan berusaha umma, tapi tidak bisa berjanji ya? Jurusannya kan berbeda denganku, aku tidak tahu ia sudah selesai ujian atau belum.." Siwon hanya beralasan tentu saja. Jurusan musik sudah lebih dahulu selesai ujian daripada jurusannya, bisnis. Hanya saja ia takut Kyuhyun akan menghindarinya saat ini.

"Hufft… yasudah, tapi kau harus berusaha Siwon-ah!" perintah ummanya

"Arraseo, umma, arraseo.."

Sedangkan Seunghyun hanya tersenyum melihat rasa sayang istrinya terhadap Kyuhyun. Andai, Kyuhyun bisa benar-benar menjadi anaknya. Anak menantunya. Andai saja ia bisa sedikit terbuka pada Siwon dan andai saja anaknya itu tidak bodoh.

Siwon sendiri hanya terdiam setelahnya. Memikirkan cara apa yang bisa dipakainya untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke rumahnya sepulang kuliah. Kyuhyun pasti akan menghindarinya…. Iya kan?

Tapi dugaan Siwon sangat salah. Kyuhyun bersikap biasa pada Siwon. Sangat biasa dan membuat Siwon heran. Tapi Siwon tidak peduli dan menyeret Kyuhyun menuju kediamannya. Ia berceloteh sepanjang perjalanannya ke rumahnya. Itu menandakan Siwon sedang sangat gembira. Gembira karena Kyuhyun tidak menghindarinya. Tapi ia juga harus mengelus dada ketika Kyuhyun dimonopoli ummanya ketika mereka sampai di rumahnya.

"Kau seperti sedang cemburu namjachingumu dimonopoli mertuanya, Siwon-ah,"celetuk ayahnya membuat Siwon langsung menghentikan gerutuannya.

.

.

Siwon sangat senang hari itu. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri seharian itu, membuat Kyuhyun merasa ingin pura-pura tidak mengenal Siwon saja untuk hari itu. Siwon selalu menjawab _'kau akan tahu nanti' _setiap Kyuhyun menanyakan apa yang salah dengan diri Siwon.

Kyuhyun tahu malamnya ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah Siwon karena 'perintah' umma Siwon. Siwon berhasil mengajak Kim Kibum ke rumahnya. Walau pun hanya untuk mengerjakan projek klub mereka. Tidak lebih. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu seberapa pentingnya hal ini bagi seorang Choi Siwon.

Ia berusaha selalu mendengarkan cerita dari umma Siwon, tapi yang terdengar di telinganya hanyalah suara tawa Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum dari arah ruang tamu.

"Kalau kau mencintai Siwon, nyatakanlah padanya, Kyunie chagi.." saran Jinyoung tahu Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengarkan ceritanya dari tadi dan hanya terfokus pada tawa dua orang di ruang sebelah mereka

"I already did, umma," jawab Kyuhyun singkat tersenyum kecut.

Berhasil membuat seorang Choi Jinyoung yang penyayang menjadi ingin mengampak kepala Siwon dan menggantinya dengan otak yang lebih cerdas. Tapi ia tahu ini masalah dua individu lain dan harus mereka sendiri yang menghadapinya. Ia lalu mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan mengelusnya perlahan, tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih trauma pada sentuhan intim orang di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum tulus pada Jinyoung.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, umma…" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Nado chagi," balas Jinyoung tulus.

Kyuhyun pun memberanikan diri memeluk Jinyoung. Meninggalkan ekspresi terkejut dan terharu Choi Seunghyun yang baru pulang dari kantor. Ia tersenyum tulus dan perlahan meninggalkan sepasang –anak-umma- wannabe di ruang keluarga mereka. Tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ditampakkan orang yang dipeluk Kyuhyun.

"Umma selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu chagi.."

.

.

Berbeda dengan Siwon yang selalu tersenyum sendiri kemarin, hari ini Siwon menampilkan ekspresi sebaliknya. Ia murung sepanjang hari. Membuat Kyuhyun iba tapi tidak berani menanyakan alasannya. Ia hanya akan menunggu Siwon bercerita sendiri padanya nanti.

Benar dugaan Kyuhyun. Semua ada hubungannya dengan Kim Kibum. Kemarin malam setelah Kyuhyun pulang kejadiannya. Siwon mendengar pembicaraan Kibum dan seorang lelaki di seberang telepon, melempar pernyataan rindu dan candaan sayang. Ternyata benar Kibum sudah memiliki kekasih, dan itu menghancurkan harapan Siwon. Namjachingu Kibum berkuliah di luar negeri. Itulah sebabnya Kibum tidak pernah terlihat berjalan dengan siapapun.

"Otohke, Kyu? Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali sekarang. Apa aku harus berhenti mengejarnya?" tanya Siwon putus asa setelah lelah bercerita pada Kyuhyun.

"Molla.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Apa aku harus merebutnya dari namjachingunya Kyu?"

"Molla.." jawab Kyuhyun dangan kata yang sama.

"Kalau kau menjadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kyu?" tanya Siwon serius.

"Molla, hyung," jawab Kyuhyun dengan kata yang sama keseribu kalinya membuat Siwon kesal.

"Kenapa daritadi kau hanya menjawab molla, molla, dan molla? Aku ini serius bertanya padamu Kyu! Kau tidak tahu rasanya ditolak dan dianggap teman biasa orang yang kau cintai! Kau tidak tahu.." ujar Siwon lemas. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku tahu hyung.. tahu.. Aku hanya dianggap adik oleh orang yang kucintai. Tidakkah itu sama?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Kyuhyun tentu saja. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menatap dalam matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, lihatlah ke arahku…" pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi ia semakin tenggelam dalam mata sendu Kyuhyun. Alih-alih menjawab pernyataan Kyuhyun, Siwon malah mencium Kyuhyun tepat di bibir Kyuhyun. Rasanya sangat manis dan waktu terasa terhenti saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit melumatnya. Tapi segera setelah kesadarannya kembali, Siwon segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan hyung, dongsaeng.. Hyung tidak bermaksud menciummu…"

"Aku bukan adikmu, Choi Siwon!" seru Kyuhyun marah, Siwon panik, "kalau kau pikir ciuman tadi sebuah kesalahan dan rasa cintaku padamu juga kesalahan, baiklah… maka…itu yang akan tejadi!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan Siwon di taman tempat mereka pertama bertemu.

.

**To be continued**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya :D , dan maaf, seperti yang pernah saya katakan, saya agak canggung membalasnya satu-persatu :'( . Sebelumnya, saya minta ijin dan mau minta maaf karena di chapter selanjutnya akan ada tokoh yang saya bikin antagonis (agak bingung juga apakah masuk kategori antagonis), mungkin itu bias salah satu pembaca di sini. Ada yang mau menebak siapa itu? Clue : kalau kakak Kyuhyun adalah Changmin, bisa diperkirakan (?) siapa kira-kira orang tua mereka, lalu tokoh ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Kyuhyun. Dari sini bisa ditebak (mungkin) siapa tokoh yang saya maksud ...  
**

**Untuk bonus, saya kasih bocoran... 3 chapter lagi, fict ini akan tamat. *bonus macam apa ini***


	4. Chapter 4

**Benar-benar terdapat banyak typo karena saya malas mengoreksi ulang.**

**Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon, juga semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik diri mereka dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama (walau tidak meminta izin pada yang bersangkutan)**

**Chapter IV : Past and Present**

Seminggu setelah itu, dan Kyuhyun masih menghindari Siwon. Siwon sadar ini karena pertengkaran mereka terakhir. Ia tidak mau menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas sikapnya kali ini. Kyuhyun sendiri terlalu kesal karena Siwon menganggap menciumnya adalah kesalahan, juga perasaannya terhadap Siwon juga kesalahan. Kyuhyun hanya ingin Siwon tahu bahwa perasaannya tulus dan tidak salah. Ini cinta, bukan rasa sayang antar adik dan kakak. Kyuhyun sudah dewasa dan tahu perbedaannya.

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon di depan kelasnya, menunggunya keluar, dan Kyuhyun memutuskan tidak akan menghindari Siwon lagi. Lagipula ia akan pergi dua minggu ke Amerika untuk bertemu kakak dan kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun harus memberi tahu Siwon akan hal ini. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mereka berpisah dalam keadaan bertengkar.

Kyuhyun keluar kelas dan tersenyum ke arah Siwon yang memandangnya harap-harap cemas. Siwon pun tersenyum lega dan mengajak Kyuhyun ke rumahnya. Umma Siwon sangat merindukan Kyuhyun karena satu minggu ini Kyuhyun tidak berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya memberi tahu Siwon masalah kepergiannya beberapa minggu ke Amerika. Lagipula mereka sudah berbaikan, ia bisa pergi dengan tenang nanti.

.

.

Kyuhyun disambut dengan sangat hangat –seperti biasa- di kediaman Choi. Kyuhyun sudah tidak takut memeluk orang lain, walau baru sebatas Siwon dan umma Siwon. Ia juga tidak canggung jika appa Siwon mengelus punggung dan kepalanya. Makanya ia langsung masuk ke pelukan umma Siwon yang sudah merentangkan tangannya minta dipeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar cerita appa Siwon mengenai omelan-omelan umma Siwon kepada Siwon karena tidak pernah membawa Kyuhyun seminggu ini. Siwon tidak pernah mau memberi tahu karena hal apa mereka bertengkar, begitu pun Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, bersabarlah menghadapi si babo itu ya? Maklumi saja, itu turunan dari ayahnya yang juga babo," ujar Jinyoung sengit.

"Umma/Yeobo!" ujar Siwon dan Seunghyun berbarengan.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, dan semua terpana melihat tawanya yang indah itu. Jinyoung dan Seunghyun bertatapan dan tersenyum tulus melihat tawa Kyuhyun, juga karena pandangan terpana Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa anakku babo sekali ya Tuhan?' miris Jinyoung dalam hati

'Kapan ia akan sadar perbedaan obsesi dan cinta? Si bodoh ini!' kali ini batin Seunghyun.

Kyuhyun memutuskan menginap di kediaman Siwon untuk pertama kalinya. Ia dan Siwon tidur di ranjang yang sama. Dengan perlakuan yang sama seperti pertama kali mereka tidur bersama di apartemen Kyuhyun dahulu. Kali ini lebih indah. Tidak ada getaran ketakutan dan tangis Kyuhyun. Hanya ada senyum tulus keduanya dan balasan pelukan Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon.

.

.

Kyuhyun berangkat ke Amerika tanpa memberi tahu siapun kecuali surat ijinnya pada pihak kampus. Siwon sangat panik mencari Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah masuk kampus dan tidak pernah berada di apartemennya. Dengan keras kepala ia mencari data Kyuhyun pada pihak kampus dan mendapati bahwa Kyuhyun pergi ke Amerika. Ia pulang dengan gontai, dan memberi tahu orang tuanya masalah tersebut dengan sedih. Ia merasa kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Orang tua Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan Kyuhyun akan kembali. Toh, Kyuhyun hanya meminta ijin tidak masuk pada pihak kampus, bukan ijin cuti atau ijin pindah kampus. Siwon lega mendengarnya dan berjanji akan memarahi Kyuhyun sepulangnya ia dari Amerika nanti.

'Awas saja kalau tidak membawa banyak oleh-oleh…' batin Siwon.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat gemetar sekarang. Ditengah perbincangan serius keluarganya datang orang yang paling Kyuhyun hindari di dunia ini. Di depannya duduk pamannya yang sangat ia takuti. Kakaknya, Changmin agak heran melihat tingkah adiknya dan menggenggam tangan adiknya untuk menenangkannya. Tapi Kyuhyun buru-buru melepas genggaman tangan kakaknya dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Tak berbeda jauh dengan umma dan appanya yang heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Keringat dingin terus menetes pada wajah Kyuhyun, juga pandangan matanya yang tidak fokus. Changmin tahu ada yang salah dengan keadaan adiknya. Sudah 5 hari adiknya di sini, dan baru sekarang sikapnya sangat aneh.

"Chagi, kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Kau kurang sehat?" tanya ibunya lembut. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. Mengisyaratkan agar perbincangan diteruskan.

"Karena Kyuhyun sudah 19 tahun, maka perbincangan ini akhirnya bisa dilaksanakan. Changmin, kau sudah tahu keadannya kan? Kau tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan appa dan memilih membantu ummamu menjalankan hotel dan restorannya. Sekarang mau tidak mau Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah appanya

"Kau yang harus meneruskan perusahaan appa nantinya." Ucap appa Kyuhyun tegas.

"Tapi, appa, jurusan kuli-"

"Appa tahu kau mengambil musik, untuk itu, segera setelah kau lulus S1, Yunho akan mengajarkanmu segala sesuatu tentang bisnis dan perusahaan appa," Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget bahwa ia harus berhadapan lagi dengan pamannya yang sakit jiwa itu. Keringat dingin makin mengucur deras mengalir di wajah Kyuhyun. Dari sudut matanya –sudut pandangnya- ia melihat pamannya memandang beringas ke arahnya.

"Yoochun kau harus bertanya apa Kyuhyun bersedia atau tidak!" ujar Junsu, umma Kyuhyun, melihat Kyuhyun terlihat tidak suka akan keputusan appanya.

"Tentu saja ia harus mau! Changmin sudah bersedia menjadi penerusmu, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang tersisa untuk ikut denganku!"

"Kami bukan barang yang bisa dibagi-bagi appa!" jerit Changmin frustasi. Tidak tega juga melihat adiknya ditekan appa mereka.

"Beginilah didikanmu Junsu! Changmin menjadi pembangkang dan Kyuhyun… Lihatlah, Kyuhyun menjadi sangat aneh!" cibir Yoochun. Emosi sudah berada di puncak kepala Junsu, Changmin, dan juga Yoochun.

"Kau yang meninggalkan kami!" bentak Changmin membela ibunya.

"Dan ia meninggalkan kalian!" bentak balik Yoochun

"CUKUP!" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia mulai menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas bangku. Tangannya menutup telinganya. Ia mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya dan menangis histeris. Mereka semua terkejut, tidak terkecuali Yunho.

Changmin yang pertama kali sadar langsung berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun dan mencoba memeluknya. Tapi Kyuhyun berontak dan menjerit histeris. Semua shock. Tapi Yunho sadar, ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya Kyuhyun menjadi begini. Ia beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, memegang kedua tangannya, dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Maafkan paman sayang, paman tidak akan melukaimu lagi," bisik Yunho dan Kyuhyun makin histeris. Ia sangat ketakutan, sampai rasanya ia mau mati saja.

Dan sedetik setelahnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak sadarkan diri di pelukan Yunho.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun beberapa jam setelahnya. Ada Changmin tidur di sofa kamar yang ia tempati. Ia beranjak bangun dan melangkah ke arah kopernya. Changmin terbangun mendengar suara langkah kaki di sekitarnya. Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Kyuhyun sedang menggeledah kopernya sendiri dengan gelisah, terburu-buru. Dengan perlahan Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan melihat apa yang dicari oleh Kyuhyun. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang mengambil 2 botol obat yang tidak ia ketahui apa, dan menuangkannya ke tangan tanpa memperhatikan dosisnya.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin panik melihat Kyuhyun ingin meminum obat itu sekaligus. Walaupun bukan dokter, Changmin tahu meminum obat sekaligus dapat menyebabkan over dosis.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan beberapa butir obat itu. Kyuhyun langsung menyembunyikan botol obat di dalam kopernya, tapi Changmin sudah melihatnya. Jadi Changmin merebut botol obat itu dan menghapalkan namanya. Ia akan menanyakannya ke namjachingunya jika Kyuhyun tidak mau memberitahu obat apa itu. Dan keputusannya tepat. Kyuhyun berkeras itu hanya vitamin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Junsu, Yoochun, dan Yunho masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun amat waspada pada orang terakhir yang masuk ke kamarnya, Yunho. Ibunya langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berniat memeluknya, tapi Kyuhyun langsung menghindar, seolah ketakutan. Kejadian tadi kembali menguak depresi dan trauma Kyuhyun sehingga semua terapinya terasa sia-sia. Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kau tidak mau umma peluk?" tanya Junsu sedih.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Hanya terdengar suara Changmin setelah itu. Ia sedang menelepon namjachingunya. Semua tidak ada yang sadar karena sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri masih bersikap aneh dengan tetap berdiri di sudut ruang dan matanya tidak bisa fokus.

"Apa?!" suara itu berhasil membuat semua atensi beralih ke Changmin.

"Ne, gomawo chagi, hyung akan ke sana sekalian mengantarkan adik hyung. Love you.." ujar Changmin di telepon dan segera memutuskan sambungannya. Setelah itu ia beralih menatap sedih adiknya.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah adiknya, lalu menggenggam tangan adiknya dengan sangat perlahan. Kyuhyun sedikit gemetar merasakan sentuhan ringan itu, tapi suara hyungnya menyadarkannya.

"Ini hyung, Kyunie, hyung yang selalu melindungimu, kau ingat?" tanya Changmin lembut dan mengelus tangan Kyuhyun yang disentuhnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Changmin?" lirih Kyuhyun. Kalau saja bukan seperti ini keadaannya, sudah dipastikan Changmin akan menoyor Kyuhyun karena memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'.

"Ne, Kyunie," jawab Changmin. Ia berniat memeluk Kyuhyun sebelum ia sadar Kyuhyun akan menolaknya jika ia terburu-buru. Ia mengelus tangan dan kepala Kyuhyun lalu menuntunnya ke arah ranjang. Mengambil botol obat Kyuhyun dan mengambil isinya masing-masing 2 butir sesuai petunjuk penggunaan, lalu membantu Kyuhyun meminumnya. Setelah Kyuhyun tertidur dengan tenang, ia mengajak semua orang ke ruang keluarga, membahas yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kyuhyun menderita depresi dan trauma berat appa, umma…" lirih Changmin menahan tangisnya. Junsu dan Yoochun terdiam membeku. Junsu mulai terisak dan mata Yoochun mulai memerah.

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa ia depresi. Aku adalah hyung yang jahat, dan kalian adalah orang tua yang buruk," Changmin mulai terisak.

"Demi Tuhan! Waktu itu ia masih berumur 8 tahun ketika kita meninggalkannya, termasuk aku, padahal aku selalu berjanji menjaga dan melindunginya," Changmin makin terisak keras.

"Ini bukan salahmu chagi, ini salah umma yang tidak berusaha cukup keras membujuknya ikut umma… ini salah umma.." ujar Junsu menangis keras.

"Aku pikir hanya aku yang menderita waktu itu umma, aku adalah anak tertua, dan aku tidak mau memilih salah satu dari kalian dan aku meninggalkannya umma. Hyung macam apa aku, umma, appa?"

Yoochun datang dan memeluk keduanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri kalian, akulah yang pertama menghancurkan semuanya kan? Dan kalian lihat sekarang? Aku pun tidak bahagia dengan yeoja jalang itu. Bahkan anak itu, bukanlah anakku. Aku terlalu egois dan gengsiku terlalu tinggi untuk membawa kalian kembali kesisiku. Semua sudah terjadi, yang sudah hancur dan retak tidak akan kembali utuh dan sempurna seperti sedia kala.."Yoochun mulai melepaskan pelukannya terhadap anak dan mantan istrinya,"tapi yang aku tidak aku mengerti, Kyuhyun trauma terhadap apa? Kenapa ia sangat takut kita sentuh?" lanjut Yoochun.

Semua terdiam meresapi pertanyaan Yoochun sebelum semua mata tebelalak ke arah sebuah suara, suara Yunho.

"Itu salahku hyung…" ujar Yunho menundukkan kepalanya merasa sangat bersalah. Semua terdiam tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun memang tinggal bersama Yunho sebelum ia memperoleh kebebasannya dengan tinggal sendiri. Mungkinkah…?

"Aku sering memukulinya dan mencambuknya dengan sabuk, aku sering hampir membunuhnya selama bertahun-tahun ia tinggal denganku dulu," aku Yunho.

"KAU…..!" marah Changmin berusaha memukuli Yunho dengan segala tenaga yang ia miliki. Yunho terdiam pasrah membiarkan dirinya dipukuli keponakannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan menggigil kedinginan menunggu pesawat yang akan ia tumpangi kembali ke Korea datang. Ia hanya memakai t-shirt dan jeans hitam sebagai pakaiannya. Juga sweater tipis untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya di musim dingin ini. Sebuah ransel kecil bersender di punggungnya. Hanya ada handphone, obat-obatan, passport, dan dompet di dalamnya. Ia berniat kembali ke Korea sebelum semua orang menyadari kepergiannya dari rumah kakaknya itu. Ia tidak mau kembali ditekan dan tidak mau kembali melihat apalagi berdekatan dengan orang yang paling ditakutinya di dunia.

Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengirim sms ke Siwon untuk menjemputnya 10 jam dari sekarang. Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim ia segera mematikan handphonenya dan memasukkan ke dalam ranselnya kembali. Ia berjalan ke dalam pesawat dan berharap segera sampai.

Sementara itu, Junsu mejerit histeris tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di manapun. Koper masih ada. Tapi passport, handphone, dan dompetnya sudah hilang bersama orangnya. Semua orang di rumah itu dibuat panik dan kelabakan. Tidak terkecuali Yunho yang susah berjalan karena beberapa tulangnya yang patah akibat kejadian semalam.

.

**To be continued**

**Maaf jika alur terlalu cepat. Saya malas membuat fict yang terlalu panjang, takut malah terbengkalai nantinya. Bagi yang sudah menebak, tadinya saya tergoda mau mengganti castnya sesuai dugaan kalian, tapi karena alasan yang sama- malas.. malas meng-edit lagi, jadi tidak saya ganti. Terima kasih sudah me-review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Benar-benar terdapat banyak typo karena saya malas mengoreksi ulang.**

**Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon, juga semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik diri mereka dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama (walau tidak meminta izin pada yang bersangkutan).**

**.**

**Chapter V : Our Way**

Siwon baru saja akan marah-marah pada Kyuhyun sebelum menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Ummanya yang memaksa ikut pun terdiam menatap keadaan Kyuhyun saat itu. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemas dan pandangannya terlihat tidak fokus. Pancaran matanya memantulkan rasa takut dan sedih yang sangat kentara. Baru pada saat Kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapan mereka dan menyapa mereka dengan lirih, Jinyoung berusaha menjawabnya walau dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Selamat datang sayang…" ujar Jinyoung beranjak memeluk Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun terlanjur menghindar. Dari situ mereka –Siwon dan Jinyoung- tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama Kyuhyun berada di Amerika.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah menolak dengan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tinggal di kediaman Choi. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga pula Jinyoung membujuknya untuk tinggal di sana dengan alasan rindu pada Kyuhyun. Dan apa daya Kyuhyun menolak kuasa Ny. Choi?

Di sini Kyuhyun sekarang, di kamar tamu keluarga Choi. Padahal tempo hari ia sudah berani tidur di ranjang Siwon dengan memeluk dan berada di pelukan Siwon. Tapi sekarang? Hanya di sentuh beberapa belas detik saja ia sudah gemetar. Perkembangan yang sangat bagus, Cho!

"Sayang, ayo makan malam dahulu. Kau belum makan kan selama di pesawat?" panggil Jinyoung lembut dari luar kamar tamu. Kyuhyun segera memakai bajunya, ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ne umma.."

.

.

Kyuhyun baru menyalakan handphonenya sebelum ia beranjak tidur. Sangat banyak pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab dari Changmin, umma, dan appanya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi ia juga tidak mau kembali ke sana dan merasa ditekan kembali. Ia merasa bimbang sekarang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada kakaknya.

# Aku sudah berada di Korea, dan aku baik-baik saja, Chang. Sampaikan maafku pada appa dan umma #

Setelah itu ia bergegas untuk beranjak tidur, tapi handphonenya tiba-tiba berdering tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

_Changminnie is calling_

Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab atau menghindar, akhirnya ia menekan tombol hijau.

_"Ya Tuhan, Kyunie! Kenapa kau harus pulang sendirian ke Korea tanpa pamit? Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyu!" omel Changmin panjang lebar. Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab._

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin pun terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Tentu saja ia dan orang tuanya khawatir. Sekarang. Tidak saat dulu mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tidak saat mereka belum tahu apa-apa.

_"Tentu saja…" lirih Changmin._

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Kyuhyun ambigu.

_"Dengar Kyu, kami semua salah padamu, kami tahu itu sekarang. Tapi kami selalu menyayangimu…" ujar Changmin merasa bersalah._

"Aku juga menyayangi kalian, Changmin. Tapi kalian terus menekanku, lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Lalu kemarin semua menekanku kembali," jawab Kyuhyun mencurahkan isi hatinya.

_"Kyu…"_

"Dengar, Changmin, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya itu yang perlu kalian tahu," ujar Kyuhyun final.

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik Kyunie…"_

"Always.." jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

_"Love you.." ujar Changmin sebelum Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan mereka._

"Love you too, hyung, appa, umma…" jawab Kyuhyun setelah sambungan terputus. Malam itu Kyuhyun tidur dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya. Disaksikan sepasang mata yang menatapnya prihatin. 'Kudoakan selalu kebahagiaanmu, Kyu..' batin Siwon kala itu.

.

.

Musim dingin tahun itu, Kyuhyun baru pulang dari beberapa sesi terakhir terapinya sebelum ia akan dinyatakan sembuh, saat ia tidak sengaja melihat Kibum berjalan dengan orang yang tidak asing baginya. Kyuhyun juga baru akan memutar arah menghindar, sebelum Changmin memanggil namanya dengan sangat keras.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia ke sini?' batin Kyuhyun miris.

Changmin dan Kibum menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru. Takut Kyuhyun berlari dari mereka.

"Kyunie…. Aku datang!" sambut Changmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya, Chwangie,"jawab Kyuhyun sadis. Changmin terlihat akan meledak kalau tidak mengingat ada Kibum di sampingnya.

"Oh iya, ini namjachinguku, Kyu. Namanya Kibum.. Kibummie, ini namdongsaengku satu-satunya, Kyuhyun..". Dua orang yang diperkenalkan itu saling melempar senyum ringan. Tentu saja karena mereka sudah saling mengenal.

"Kau tidak menderita kelainan mata kan Kibum-ah? Hingga memilih Changmin sebagai namjachingumu?" canda Kyuhyun memulai perbincangan.

"Kurasa waktu menerimanya dulu, mataku memang belum memakai kacamata yang sesuai dengan minusku, Kyuhyun-ah.." balas Kibum terhadap candaan Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kalian?" ledak Changmin diiringi tawa Kibum dan senyum ringan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Kibum untuk pulang ke asrama, Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun minum di coffeshop dekat situ.

"Kyu, di mana kau tinggal?" tanya Changmin.

"Apartemen," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aku tahu! Alamat tepatnya di mana? Aku tidak tahu mau tidur di mana setelah ini.." rengek Changmin.

"Minnie.. ingat umur!"

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan kopi mereka dan beranjak ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini tidurlah di ranjangku. Aku hanya punya satu kamar. Malam ini aku tidak pulang, dan stop! Jangan menginterogasiku, Chwang!" ujar Kyuhyun saat Changmin terlihat akan bertanya macam-macam mengenai ketidakpulangan adiknya malam nanti.

"Tapi besok, kau tidur di ruang sebelah, aku akan beli futon nanti!"seru Kyuhyun

"Kenapa aku tidak tidur denganmu saja?"

"Aku… masih takut…" jawab Kyuhyun pelan

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir Kyuhyun menginap di kediaman keluarga Choi. Ia sudah berbicara pada umma Siwon dan appanya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri ingin bicara pada Siwon tapi Siwon sedang sibuk mengurus proyek kuliahnya. Sampai keluar kamarnya pun hanya untuk makan dan berangkat kuliah.

.

.

Siwon baru sadar keabsenan Kyuhyun di kediamannya saat ia pulang kuliah sore itu. Padahal ia ingin menceritakan berita bagus kepada Kyuhyun. Mungkin akan menyakiti hati Kyuhyun, tapi berita ini juga akan membuat hubungan mereka seperti dulu. Kakak dan adik. Siwon mendengar dari temannya –sumber yang sangat bisa dipercaya- bahwa namjachingu Kibum datang dari luar negeri. Mereka bertemu dan bercengkrama, tapi selepas kepergian Kibum namja tersebut malah pergi bersama namja lain. Malah menginap di apartemen namja tersebut.

Tentu saja ini berita bagus untuk Siwon, ia bisa mendekati Kibum dengan mudah kan?

Dengan semangat masa mudanya, Siwon datang ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Ia menggedor pintu apartemen Kyuhyun dengan semangat seperti biasanya. Tapi bedanya yang membukakan pintu adalah orang lain, bukan Kyuhyun. Namja itu hanya memakai boxer setengah paha tanpa atasan, seperti keadaan Kyuhyun saat Siwon pertama menginap di sini. Namja itu lalu memanggil Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Kyunie…. Ada yang mencarimu!" teriak namja tersebut sambil memandangi Siwon dari atas ke bawah berulang-ulang.

"Ya Tuhan, Chwangie! Pakailah bajumu dulu sebelum membukakan pin-"

"Hai, Kyu…" sapa Siwon dengan suara kecil dan pandangan tajam dan tidak suka ke lelaki yang dipanggil 'Chwangie' itu.

"tu.."

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan cerita Siwon dengan hati teriris-iris. Ia diseret ke taman penuh kenangan ini hanya untuk….

"Aku harus memanfaatkan ini, Kyu! Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintainya?" mendengarkan pernyataan cinta Siwon terhadap Kibum.

"Aku tahu…"lirih Kyuhyun, dan dari suaranya Siwon tahu Kyuhyun amat terluka.

"Kyu, jangan menganggap rasa sayangmu kepada hyung sebagai rasa cinta. Hyung tidak mau dongsaeng hyung ini menyesal nantinya," ujar Siwon menahan rasa bersalahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku bukan adikmu! Aku punya kakak, dan itu bukan kau, Siwon! Aku tulus mencintaimu!"

"Kyu…"

"Kumohon, sekali ini saja… lihatlah ke arahku…!"

Siwon hanya terdiam merasa bersalah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tidakkah kau lihat, aku yang selalu ada di sampingmu? Aku yang sangat tulus mencintaimu… Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?" setetes air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…?"lirih Siwon

"Ini ketiga dan terakhir kalinya aku memohon padamu, Hyung… Lihatlah aku?"

"…"

"…"

"Maaf, Kyu.." hanya itu kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Siwon, dan dengan itu Siwon pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun –lagi- di padang salju tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Hanya tersisa Kyuhyun dan isakan hebatnya. Meremas kuat sweater tebal hadiah Siwon seakan itu bisa mengurangi sedikit saja rasa sakit di hatinya.

Ini yang terakhir, Kyu.. kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi setelah ini, kau akan terbebas dari rasa sakit ini..

Hanya kata-kata itu yang ada di benak Kyuhyun saat itu

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya , dan maaf, seperti yang pernah saya katakan, saya agak canggung membalasnya satu-persatu.**

**Ehm, ada yang bilang saya irit dialog? Benarkah? Jika ada yang menganggap alurnya terlalu cepat, maka Anda akan benar-benar dibuat kesal di chapter selanjutnya. Ngomong-ngomong, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Ada yang mau main tebak-tebakan lagi? Karena plot saya buat terbuka, dan saya ijinkan Anda menentukan 'sedikit' alurnya. Any request for the ending? But I'm just asking, it's not an offering. Hehe **


	6. Chapter 6

**Benar-benar terdapat banyak typo karena saya malas mengoreksi ulang.**

**Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon, juga semua tokoh dalam cerita ini milik diri mereka dan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama (walau tidak meminta izin pada yang bersangkutan).**

**. **

**Chapter VI : The End**

.

Kyuhyun pulang 2 jam setelahnya. Changmin panik setengah mati melihat Kyuhyun yang bermata sembab dan kulit yang sangat dingin. Ia menelepon namjachingunya karena tidak tahu nomor telepon dokter yang ada di Korea. Beruntung asrama Kibum belum dikunci dan ia bisa ijin menginap di luar saat itu. Beruntung Kibum mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran.

Setengah jam setelahnya Kibum datang membawa serta dokter yang juga dosen pembimbingnya. Selebihnya, ia hanya mengompres badan Kyuhyun yang berubah demam dan selalu mengganti baju Kyuhyun yang basah. Ia masih mahasiswa dan belum diijinkan mendignosa lalu memberikan obat, apalagi injeksi kepada orang lain.

.

.

Paginya Kyuhyun terbangun dengan kondisi yang lebih baik. Ia segera memeluk erat kakaknya dan mengggumam tidak jelas. Changmin mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun dan meminta Kibum mendekat untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Setelah Kibum mengangguk, Changmin mulai melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun secara perlahan dan merebahkannya kembali ke kasur. Mengelus lembut kepalanya membuat adiknya lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta hyung.. Ini sangat sakit! Otohke hyung? Dadaku sesak sekali…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menangis. Changmin bersumpah akan mengadakan syukuran karena Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan Hyung, jika keadaannya tidak seperti ini.

"Tidak apa, sayang, ada hyung di sini. Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu.."

"Benarkah, hyung? Tapi dulu hyung meninggalkan Kyunie sendiri?" lirih Kyuhyun. Air mata masih setia menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak akan sayang, Hyung benar-benar berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sekarang. Kau percaya pada hyung?" tanya Changmin berusaha meyakinkan adiknya. Air matanya pun tidak bisa ia tahan. Mengingat ia yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun kecil dulu. Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

Begitu pun Kibum, ia meneteskan air matanya, ia seolah-olah ikut merasakan sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Ia tahu jelas keadaan keluarga Changmin, dan ia menerimanya tentu saja. Tapi ia baru tahu masalah Kyuhyun ketika Changmin meneleponnya kala Changmin di Amerika, menanyakan seputar obat-obatan. Setelah itu, Changmin menceritakan semuanya setelah ia tiba di Korea tempo hari.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku menerima beasiswa dari Juilliard itu? Bolehkah aku tinggal denganmu di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata bulat dan air matanya. Dan siapa Changmin bisa menolak keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja sayang, hyung sudah berjanji akan tidak akan meninggalkanmu kan?" jawab Changmin

"Gomawo, hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Tidak, Kyunie. Hyung yang harus mengucapkannya. Terima kasih sudah memaafkan hyung dan mau mempercayai hyung lagi.."

"…" suasana menjadi amat canggung.

"…"

"Tentu saja Chwangie, kalau kau melanggar janjimu lagi, kupastikan Kibum akan memutuskanmu saat itu juga!" jawab Kyuhyun berusaha menormalkan keadaan.

"Yahhh! Kembalikan Kyunie-ku yang manis tadi!" teriak Changmin berlebihan, "lagipula mana mungkin Kibum akan meninggalkanku, iya kan chagi?"

"Kalau untuk Kyuhyun yang imut ini, tentu saja aku mau, hyung!" jawab Kibum mendukung Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Apa-apaan kalian?" kesal Changmin. Lagipula ia sangat merinding memikirkan dua orang ini menjalin hubungan. Siapa yang akan menjadi penerima? Yap, Changmin dan otak pervertnya.

"Yah! Dan aku bukan manis atau imut! Aku tampan! Sangat-sangat tampan!" seru Kyuyun tak terima.

"Ne..ne.." jawab Changmin dan Kibum bersamaan agar urusan tak bertambah panjang.

Setelahnya mereka tertawa lepas. Seperti tidak ada beban.

.

.

Kyuhyun berangkat ke Amerika beberapa hari setelah itu untuk mengurus dokumen tinggalnya di sana. Sedangkan Changmin dan Kibum mengurus dokumen perpindahan kampus Kyuhyun. Changmin menyusul tiga hari setelahnya. Dan Kibum akan menyusul saat co-as nya sudah selesai. Tidak lama, mungkin tinggal 2,5 bulan lagi untuk murid jenius seperti dirinya.

Saat itu Kibum sedang berpamitan pada teman-teman seklubnya di kampus, termasuk kepada Siwon. Siwon sangat shock tentu saja. Padahal ia belum menyatakan cintanya lagi pada Kibum.

"Bedakanlah antara obsesi dan cinta Siwon-ah. Aku sangat mirip dengan mendiang adikmu, dan kau berjanji menjagaku. Hanya sebatas itu. Kau bukan mencintaiku. Aku juga tidak mencintaimu. Itu sudah jelas."

"Tapi…"

"Tanyakanlah pada hatimu.. siapa yang sebenarnya kau cintai?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu? Sekali ini saja? Aku harus memastikan hatiku, Kibum-ah"

"Baiklah…"

Siwon menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kibum. Tapi kemudian ia teringat ciumannya kepada Kyuhyun. Padahal saat ia mencium Kyuhyun, ia tidak memikirkan Kibum sedikit pun. Sebenarnya siapa yang ia bohongi? Siapa yang ia cintai?

"Kyuhyun…" lirih Siwon setelah menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kibum. Kibum tersenyum tulus. Ia memberikan secarik kertas. Alamat tinggal Kyuhyun di Amerika.

Siwon baru sadar bahwa sikapnya selama ini adalah proyeksi sikapnya sendiri. Ia menyayangi Kibum sebagai adik, tapi menganggapnya sebagai cinta. Sedangkan ia mencintai Kyuhyun tapi menganggapnya sebagai rasa sayang terhadap adik. Astaga! Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun? Ia meremas dadanya. Kibum melihatnya dengan miris.

"Kalian saling mencintai, Siwon, kejarlah ia kalau kau tulus. Raihlah ia dan berjanjilah jangan melepaskan dan melukainya lagi. Oke?"

"Aku berjanji Kibum. Tapi, pantaskah aku?"

"Buktikanlah, adik ipar…"

"Ne?"

.

.

2 tahun kemudian

Hari ini Kyuhyun akan melakukan konser tunggalnya. Membuktikan kemampuannya sebagai seorang musisi lulusan terbaik Juilliard. Memberikan senyum terindahnya pada appa, umma, hyung, kakak iparnya, dan keponakan barunya sebelum menaiki panggung. Setelah itu, mereka beranjak menuju tempat duduk mereka di kursi VIP tentu saja. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun memulai konser tunggalnya dengan permainan piano solonya setelah sebelumnya menyapa para audiens yang memenuhi konsernya.

Di kursi keempat barisan ketiga kelas VIP, tepat di samping Yoochun, ayah Kyuhyun, duduk seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan. Ia datang membawa sebuket mawar putih. Selama konser berlangsung, ia beberapa kali bertegur sapa dengan Yoochun. Menyatakan kekagumannya kepada putra bungsu Yoochun dan bercanda mengenai bagaimana kalau Yoochun memiliki menantu seperti dirinya. Yah, Yoochun tentu saja menganggapnya bercanda. Tidak tahu kalau orang ini serius.

Selang beberapa detik setelah Kyuhyun menyuguhkan penampilan terakhirnya, pemuda di samping Yoochun tadi bangkit berdiri dan melangkah ke arah panggung. Menaiki panggung menyebabkan semua orang terkejut, termasuk Kyuhyun. Dan yang paling dibuat terkejut adalah Yoochun, karena..

"Will you marry me, Marcus Cho?" Siwon melamar putra kesayangan Yoochun di depan banyak orang. Menyebabkan semua orang memekik kaget, dan Junsu hampir pingsan.

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya sebelum menjawab, "of course Andrew Choi.. of course I will."

Menyematkan cincin ke jari manis Kyuhyun, menyerahkan sebuket mawar putih yang dibawanya dan mencium Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Membuat Changmin hampir melangkah dari tempat duduknya dan menghajar Siwon di tempat karena seenaknya saja mencium adiknya di tempat umum. Tapi ancaman Kibum sangat berhasil membuat Changmin tidak jadi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau lakukan itu, dan tidak ada lubang untukmu selama 1 bulan!" if you know what I mean..

_AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER….._

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Kyuhyun sedang menonton tv dari ranjangnya ketika seorang lelaki tampan menghampirinya dan membawanya ke pelukan lelaki itu, dan membiarkan lelaki itu menciumi tengkuknya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menerima hyung lagi, Baby…"

"Kau selalu mengatakan setiap hari itu selama kita menikah, hyung.. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Baby. Apa kau pernah bosan pada hyung?" tanya Siwon balik yang dibalas gelengan super cepat dari Kyuhyunnya. Ah, kenapa ia masih saja menggemaskan setelah pernikahan mereka di tahun ke 2 ini?

"Benar tidak bosan?" tanya Siwon meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun tidak sadar rencana 'menyenangkan' Siwon.

"Kalau begitu, karena hyung cuti seharian ini, maka kau juga tidak boleh bosan dengan ini, Baby…" Selesai dengan perkataannya, Siwon langsung merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menindihnya.

"Eh?"

"Hal yang paling kusyukuri adalah kau sudah sembuh total dari traumamu, Kyu…"

Dan setelah itu, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

….

Tapi tentu saja kita bisa menduganya kan?

Selamat menikmati Kyuhyunmu, Siwon, karena seminggu setelah ini, jika Tuhan mengijinkan, kau yang akan disiksa Kyuhyun dengan segala keinginannya, dengan mengatasnamakan- bayi di kandungannya.

**.**

_Kelas sudah usai sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Semua orang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun baru saja selesai membereskan kertas partiturnya ketika sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya. _

_"Kyu…"_

_Ia pikir ia hanya mengkhayal. Ia sudah berjanji akan melupakan dan melepaskan Siwon. Tapi seringkali ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan Siwon dari pikirannya, termasuk saat ini – pikir Kyuhyun-. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun bukan berkhayal, sosok yang selalu diam-diam diharapkannya hadir dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya, ada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa sosok tersebut nyata._

_"Hyung?"_

_Walau yakin Kyuhyun mungkin akan menyangkal kehadirannya, dan perjuangan Siwon akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali.. Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun masih menunggunya._

_.._

**THE END**

**.**

**Saya senang ada yang menebak jalan cerita dengan benar. Ehm, walau ada sedikit salah duga, karena Siwon tidak melewatkan bertahun-tahun untuk mendekati Kyuhyun lagi (tersirat kan dari epilog?). Plot yang saya bilang terbuka di sini adalah bagian akhir yang bercetak miring. Anda bebas berimajinasi bagaimana perjuangan Siwon meraih Kyuhyun. Alur yang cepat sengaja saya buat agar saya tidak kehilangan ide dan mood dalam membuat cerita. Sudah cukup panjangkah chapter ini?**

**Untuk terakhir kalinya, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Anda yang sudah mau membaca dan me-review fanfict ini. Ada saran, kritik, maupun pesan? Saya terbuka terhadap ketiganya. Dan terakhir, mohon maaf jika terdapat banyak typo, kesamaan cerita, tempat, maupun nama tokoh. Jika ada kesamaan cerita terhadap fanfict lain, itu adalah hal yang benar-benar tidak disengaja, saya tahu cerita yang saya buat sangat pasaran dan mudah ditebak. Haha.. See you… **


End file.
